Crimson Mountain
by repliedgrunt14
Summary: His wrists were bound by chains. He could tell by the way the smooth metal felt against his skin. NOTE THE RATING
1. Adrenaline

**ADRENALINE**

Adrenaline was pumping through the veins in Raphael while his abnormal emerald eyes were cold and empty. His skin was shining with sweat, his biceps were bulging, and parts of the hothead's knuckles started bleeding from the force of impact.

Over and hour he's been giving the dangling bag before him a beating, and it was all Leo's fault.

He had complained, AGAIN, about Raph not respecting him as a leader. About Raph not _listening_ to simple orders.

It was all over in an instant when the Hothead punched Leo square in the face and stormed out of the room.

"Who does he think he is!?" Raph thought aloud. "He isn't my keeper and I ain't his soldier!"

The Bag was worn out by now and the red banded turtle was heaving when he came to a halt. But it still wasn't satisfying. He hungered for something that would squirm, and what better to ease that hunger than street thugs needing a pummeling?

Grabbing his Sais from off his bed, he snuck out of the lair. It wasn't that hard of a task because everyone was otherwise occupied. Leo and Splinter were meditating in the dojo, Mickey was on the TV watching a sci-fi/alien movie, and Don was in his lab doing god knows what.

Everyone rarely noticed when he snuck out, and he was determined to keep it that way. The top world just always gave him more freedom, and air. Definitely better than the stench of the New York City's sewers.

He navigated through the sewer tunnels and towards one of the closest manhole covers, climbed up the ladder and pushed himself up. Once he was on the roofs he began hunting his prey. Listening for any scream, gunshot, or the taps of running feet. Sure enough he heard a woman cry for help and shot off towards it. What he found was just what he needed. There were four men cornering a young lady in the dead end of one of the alleys.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt ya." One of the scraggy men said sinisterly. "We're just gonna take all your money and belongings you happen to have on ya." He scanned her body, eyeing her clothes in a perverted way, "All your belongings."

They all started laughing as the Lady tripped and fell onto the hard concrete. She then curled up into a fetal position with her head in her hands. "Please... Don't.." She whimpered while the man reached down to touch her.

Though, just before he was able to, Raph leapt down and punched the man across the face at lightning quick speed. The brawn turtle stood strong and threatening, his teeth bared. His appearance could make the bravest men break down in fear.

"You punks picked the wrong night." He growled before beginning the beat down.

 _A little after_

The red masked mutant stopped at the edge of a tall building and sat down. The sidewalks were somewhat deserted, but there were still small amounts of people walking by.

He beat the punks, tied them up, then 'disappeared'. He heard police sirens nearby so he guessed the lady called em. Now he was sitting there in silence, listening to the world around him. It was times like this Raph had time to think. Think about what life would've been like if he wasn't a mutant turtle, constantly hiding from society.

There was a loud group of teens walking across the street that caught his attention. They were laughing and having a good time. Some looked drunk while others looked sober. One of the boys started kissing the girl next to him, making Raph feel worse. Being a mutant, he knew he would never get to be with a girl.

April was ok, but definitely not for him. Every other girl (in this timeline) who knew they existed were their enemies. Him and his brother will protect the city with their very lives and no one would know. They even saved the world, and they still got _nothing_ in return.

 _I guess this is what it feels like to be a hero with a mask._ _Only their mask can come off._ He thought. _It's nailed into our skin_.

The slightest sound behind him broke his train of thought. He froze. Then barely avoided a beam shot towards his shell. Pulling out his sais, he glared at the surrounding Krang. "This is just great." He grunted sarcastically.

"It is the one known as the turtle Raphael. Surrender to Krang so Krang may capture you." One of the droids demanded. There were around 15 of them and closing in with guns at the ready.

"Fat chance." Raphael replied rebelliously and that was all the ninja had to say before the guns started raining down on him. He dodged every beam and was able to get close enough to stab two of the droid's chests, short circuiting them both to the point their true brain forms came crawling out. Raph took the empty avatars and slammed them into the unlucky Krang standing by. The force of the impact caused the robotic parts to go flying everywhere.

Continuing on with the fight, the red masked mutant let his anger control him as he sliced, kicked, and punched the Krang till there was only three left. Raph got a glance towards the coward that ran and hid behind a brick chimney, while he fought the other two.

"Go back to your stinkin world and leave this planet the fuck alone!" He yelled with an annoyed rage.

He threw his sais at the two, not allowing them to do anything in defense. Both Krang brains ran away shrieking while Raph retrieved his weapons and headed over to the hiding alien.

The droid had a blinking light on its wrist and was speaking into it. Seeing the hothead, it only had a chance to yelp before he stabbed it. The brain thing came out, but didn't run away. It just grinned up at Raph, who looked at it strangely before he felt a stabbing pain in his left shoulder. Looking over he saw a dart sticking in his skin. "Awe, shell" he cursed.

"Hello Raphael." A voice greeted with disgust.

The hothead whirled around in a ready stance and immediately growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"The dart you were just hit with injected a very strong sedative into your bloodstream." Karan smiled. "You'll be out like a light in a minute or less."

Raph tensed and gripped his sais tightly. He lunged towards her with amazing speed and pinned her on the side of the roof as she gave a startled cry. His sai was inches away from her throat. "Karai, you son of a..." Raph tried but slowly lost his voice.

She smirked triumphantly underneath him, "You're done turtle."

Foot soldiers came out from the surrounding shadows, each holding either chains, or weapons.

He shook his head in an attempt to block the haziness in his vision, then he faced Karai.

Growling once before his Vision turned black.

 _Back at the lair_

"NOOOO!" Mikey screamed at the TV. "Everyone knows you DON'T go towards the creepy thing! Don't go towards the creepy thing!" The teenage girl on the screen was being dumb by asking an alien creature if it was lost, thinking it was a dog, even though it clearly wasn't. The prankster was completely zoned into the movie staring at it with puzzled disbelief.

Right when the girl was about to touch the 'dog' it bite her hand off then slowly ate her alive while she screamed bloody murder. Mikey flung his hands up and down in exaggeration.

"See! I told you not to go towards it, but did you listen? NO! So now you're dead." He all but screamed.

"Mikey! Would you keep it down!? I'm trying to work!" Donnie's voice came from the lab. A loud boom and a puff of black smoke followed shortly after, making Mikey cringe a little. "You've got *cough* to be kidding *cough* me!"

The genius came out of the smoke throwing a coughing fit. He babbled on and on about things Mikey didn't understand at all, but what the orange banded turtle did get was one of his freako experiment's exploded and Don was mad about it.

Leo and Splinter came out from the Dojo to see what caused the sudden noise. Splinters expression was a knowing one, so was Leo's with a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"What was it this time Donnie?" The sword wielding turtle asked in exasperation.

"Oh nothing... JUST some of the chemical solutions that took me HOURS to perfect mixed with some of the mutagen and EXPLODED IN MY LAB! MONTHS OF HARD WORK IS RUINED!" The distressed mutant yelled towards the leader. Donnie rarely got mad, but when he was, it was better to be in another room. So Mikey slipped away and headed towards his room, forgetting all about the dumb horror movie.

On the way there he caught a glance at Raph's room door.

Raph and Leo got in another argument earlier that day and no one's seen Raphie since.

 _Maybe he's cooled off by now…_ Mikey thought.

Opening the door he automatically saw Raph's punching bag, it looked utterly destroyed with dried blood stains in the shape of fists. Then he looked around the room finding an empty bed, empty bench pressing equipment, and an empty room.

It was clear that the hothead snuck out again. He debated whether he should tell the others about this or not, ending with the decision to just keep it to himself. Raph would get mad at him otherwise. He shrugged and walked to his room.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chains

**CHAINS**

His wrists were bound by chains.

He could tell by the way the smooth metal felt against his skin along with the sound of them clattering as he moved. They spread his arms in opposite directions, not allowing him to sit or move around. His feet ached and his arms felt stretched. Not to mention the _temperature_. It felt like he was in the desert on a hot summer day, Lost, confused, and dazed.

The room he was in, was decently big with the walls made of a variety of brown bricks. The floor looked untouched and the only light was a dim strip of orangish red at the top of the walls. In front of him was a large metal door that was secured by heavy duty locks, bringing the word _impenetrable_ to mind. "Where am I?" He thought aloud and unexpectedly, heard a reply.

"You are in a prison cell specifically designed for you Raphael." Karai's voice cut through the air. The sound originated from the metal intercom on the ceiling. A blinking red light came off the side of it, signaling that it was on. "Get comfortable, because you won't be leaving this room for a while."

"Karai!" The hothead jerked on his chains. "Let me out of here, or I'm gonna-"

"You're not gonna do anything, there's no way you're getting out of this. It's physically impossible, and I don't believe you have the mental capacity either." Raph could just feel her smirking. "That's Donatello's thing, Leonardo leads, Michelangelo keeps you all high spirited, and you? You just get in the way with that temper of yours. All you are to them is a _nuisance_."

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know what you're talkin about!" He yelled. The chains we're chafing his wrists by now, turning his forests green skin red.

"Oh but I do. Your family hates you for the monster you are Raphael. Nothing you do can ever change that."

Emerald eyes looked down. He had sometimes wondered whether he was secretly hated in his family. If he was, who could blame them? He's a monster. His temper already caused him to kill a street thug that made things too personal and could possibly get to the point where he'd kill someone close to him. He almost killed Mikey that one time...

 _It isn't true. I know it's not._

"you're no better off. The shredder just sees you as a _bitch_ he can boss around." The silence that followed made Raph smirk. He had struck a nerve.

After a couple minutes the red light on the side of the intercom turned off.

 _Guess we're done talking. Now, how to get out of here..._

He looked down, around the room, then towards where the chains resided. He hated chains. Just looking at them made his blood boil with resistance. He was staring at the bonds like he could melt them, then suddenly remembered a quote he once heard, ' _Chains are meant to be broken.'_

 _Maybe if I pull hard enough..._

That's where he noticed there were no hinges connecting the chains to the wall. Instead it seemed they went straight _into_ the walls through a small hole.

 _Strange._

His eyes widened as he suddenly felt the chains being yanked in both directions. His arms were completely stretched out to the point it felt like he was being ripped apart. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth in pain.

The door made a clicking sound which caused the hothead to open one eye. The Shredder came walking in with Karai and a Krang droid following close behind. The Droid was holding a tray that hid the utensils inside by a silver cover. Raph instantly growled.

"Hello _turtle."_ The Shredder greeted him with disgust while punching him right in the jaw. Pain shot through Raph's systems as he did. The taste of a crimson substance collected in his mouth. "Where is the _rat_ you call father."

Raph got a glimpse towards Karai's smirking face, she clearly enjoyed that.

"Getting right to the point, huh?" Raph spit out a good amount of blood. "Do whateva ya want to me bucket head, I ain't tellin _you_ anything."

"Very well freak." He turned around and opened the concealed tray. Raph saw Karai's face fall then quickly turn into a type of confused cringe as she got a glimpse of what was inside of it.

Out of the many un-friendly items in the tray, Shredder picked the whip first. It wasn't like normal whips though. It's tip was covered with barbs that were _long_ and sharp. It also had a button on the handle which didn't sit right.

"You will endure my torture until you decide to talk, or until your idiotic brothers and that _filthy_ rat come looking for you." Saki sneered while the whip unraveled from its coil.

"You're the only _filthy_ ray I see here." The turtle forcefully tried to lunge at him, but unsucceeded.

Shredders red eyes shone as he slowly lifted the torturous device. But before he was able to strike, Raph saw an exposed pressure point in his armor. So he swung his legs and kicked him with all his might.

Shredder let out a surprise grunt and instinctively bent over to hold the infiltrated skin. Raph smirked in triumph.

"Father!" Karai was by his side instantly, worry in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

She was shoved away harshly. " _I'm fine_!" Saki's gleaming red eyes narrowed. "Just for that, you will receive twice the torture."

Shredder lifted the whip once more and thrashed it on one of his stretched arms. It wrapped around his appendage like a snake. The long sharp barbs biting into his skin leaving the dark crimson blood to hit the floor. His hands clenched and he closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to handle the stinging pain.

Shredder's thumb hovered over the mysterious button menacingly.

He pressed it.

Raph screamed, the sound echoing around the room as the whip electrocuted him. The blue fire shot through his veins instantly. His chest lurched forward involuntarily while his fists clenched up even tighter. It felt like an eternity before it stopped and he collapsed into the chains.

A small amount of smoke lifted off his arms and legs.

Raphael collected his bearings and looked up smirking, emerald eyes gleaming with defiance. His muscle were exposed and gleaming in the dim light. "That all...ya got?" He breathed between words.

Shredder snarled then whipped him again, and again, and again. Each time an electric shock followed, along with a bloody scream. The Droid stood emotionless and Karai left sometime between the numbers. Raph guessed it was because she got bored or had other things to take care of. But he didn't see the horrified expression she wore while walking out.

The whipping stopped and Saki took off his helmet. The scared face of a dictator was revealed. His eyes shined with satisfaction and... Lust?

He leaned in close enough for Raph to feel his breath against his cheek. Disgust and repulsion shone on the mutants features as Saki did so.

"You will die here Raphael. With _me."_ Raph's eyes widened slightly. Saki laughed and slowly pulled away before exiting the room with the Krang droid.

His chains let up almost instantly and he hit the ground with a thud. The heat of the floor seeped into his twitching body as he stared off into the room with tired eyes.

It stayed that way until eventually his world turned to black.

 _At the same time back with the other turtles..._

"Raph! You're late for training! So get you're grumpy butt up!" Mikey yelled up the stairs.

"That's not exactly what I meant when I said go get Raph." Leo said plainly.

"Well, I don't want to go _all_ the way up stairs." Mikey complained. The oldest rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. He placed a hand on his shoulder brotherly.

"Don't worry, I'll save you the trip."

"Really!?" Mikey all but pounced on him. " Thanks Leo!"

"Ya, ya, now get back to the Dojo."

"Will do boss!" He saluted and then ran off through the paper doors of the Dojo.

Leo watched his retreating form, shaking his head and laughing a little. Wasting no more time, he headed towards Raph's room. Going up the stairs, through the 'hallways', then finally stopping in front of his door. He knocked.

"Raph, wake up, you're late for training."

Silence.

"You _are_ going to training Raph. Now come out."

Nothing.

Leo started getting aggravated. "Raph, I'm coming in."

With that he opened the door, about to give another lecture on the importance of training, only to be met with an empty room.

"Raph?"

 **To be continued...**


	3. Help

**HELP**

 _How could my father be so dishonorable? How could he be so... Monstrous? I mean I know he's beaten prisoners and such, but he never really tortured them. Maybe it's because Raphael is a Hamato. I mean, of course that's the reason. We are out to kill him and his family. His father murdered my mother. Splinter is the monster here. Because of him I grew up without a mother and my father raised me without a wife._

Karai was practicing her katas to try and get off some of her nervousness energy from the night before. It was hard for her to process what was done to Raph and the fact that her own father was the one doing it.

 _But...it feels so wrong torturing him. Especially for something his father did. It is more honorable to give him a quick death._

 _Besides, father's never actually tortured anyone before...but the things in that tray...why would he even have those? And when I tried to help him... He got angry at me._

Karai was so deep in thought, she barely heard Shredder's hoarse voice on the intercom.

"Karai, I require your presence. Immediately."

She quickly finished her kata, the started towards the throne room. Upon arriving she opened the doors and slowly made her way to the center of the walkway where she immediately kneeled. She could see Xever (fishface) out of her peripheral vision swimming around the sides of the floor.

"Father, you called for me?"

"Yes." His tone was powerful and demanding. "I would like to know your view on the session we had with Raphael."

Karai planned out her words thoroughly. She knew she had to tell him what he wanted to hear. "I think nothing of it. He is a filthy Hamato. He deserved it."

Shredder scanned her, "You left before I was finished."

"I apologize for my absence father." She stood, her stance one of an obedient soldier. "I had to take care of some things. And besides, his screams were getting too loud."

"Is that so..." He didn't sound convinced. Karai was about to continue on with the excuse, but was interrupted by Xever raising his head out of the water.

"If I were you, I would've stayed overtime to give him more of an experience."

His accent was thick and his words were venomous. Everyone in headquarters knew about Xever's hatred for Raphael. Karai was certain he would've been there for the first 'session' if he wasn't a...well...fish.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Xever, but you-"

Shredder stomped his foot on the floor with a soft clang, signaling them to be quiet. He examined his daughter, then Xever.

Silence engulfed the room as the two waited for their master to speak.

"Xever. I am aware of your hatred for Raphael. That is why I will allow you to end the freaks _life_." An involuntary shiver ran down Karai's spine. "But. We must use him as bait for his brothers and the _rat,_ so he must be kept alive. Until then, you may have you're own 'sessions' with him. The freak could use a refreshing swim about now."

Xever smiled. A genuine one of pure happiness that made it frightening. "Thank you Master Shredder, I will give promising results. "

"And Karai. I have shielded you long enough." His eyes narrowed. "When Raphael awakes, you will bring him directly here, and you will stay in this room until we are finished. _Is that understood?"_

"Y-yes, father." she couldn't stop the slight tremble from escaping as she surprisingly didn't want Raphael to suffer, let alone watch as he did.

It was then she realized that she had been viewing this whole thing as a game. Flirting with Leo instead of killing him, following April wherever she went to find the turtles lair even though she barely tried to, and she even allied herself with the turtles just because she wanted some action.

But what her father was doing brought realization into her systems. How could she be so blind? The man's a maniac and yet... she still loves him as her father. But he's become too… vengeful and cruel. Splinter and Shredder are both monsters. Just in different ways. The turtles didn't really do anything...wrong. They are just simply protecting each other and their father.

"You are dismissed." Saki waved his hand towards the door. Karai kneeled respectfully, then quickly exited the room.

She headed straight to her quarters and instantly curled up in her bed. When the emotions became too much, she cried herself to sleep.

 _Somewhere on the rooftops of New York City..._

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place Mikey?" Donnie scolded. Earlier that day, Leo went to go get the hothead turtle, but found he was not in the lair. That means he's somewhere uptop. Alone.

"Because I knew if I told you, Raph would've gotten mad at me for ratting him out!" Mikey was distressed and worried. He didn't like when any of his brother fought and he didn't like it when one of his brothers were missing.

"You still should've told us." Leo's voice was mellow despite how worried he was. He always worried more that any of his brother because his brothers... his _team_ is his responsibility.

"I know..." Right now, you could say that the youngest looked like a kicked puppy.

Donnie slid to a stop. "Ok, Ok. We just...need to find Raph. Who knows how long he was out here. He could be hurt or worse." He sighed. "We know he didn't crash with Casey like he usually does."

"We know he didn't stop by Mr. Murakami's."

"And we know he-" Leo froze and signaled his brothers to be quiet. Complete silence engulfed the turtles as they listened for whatever Leo had heard.

"What is it Le-"

"Sh." He put his hand out.

Then they heard it. It was faint, but there. The trio instantly went into ninja mode and navigated their way towards the sound. Having to jump across two buildings before they finally found the source.

It was around 15-16 Krang droids. All utterly destroyed or dismembered. By the looks of the them, they were ripped apart savagely. One of them was still sparking, creating the sounds they all heard.

"I'm gonna guess Raph did this?" Mikey asked sarcastically. Leo and Don gave him a look like, _ya think?_

"Alright guys, look for clues, we might be able to figure out what happened." Don stated and they all began looking around.

Leo wondered behind a chimney and found a Droid with one of Raph's sais sticking out of it, it's glint shined dangerously even without their owner. The second sai was lying on the floor next to its leg. Dread filled the eldest.

 _Raph doesn't have his weapons._

Just then something caught his eye. Looking over, he saw the dart. It was a shiny silver color that had a small amount of dried blood on the tip. He grabbed it.

"Guys, get over here." Leo called. Mikey and Don were there in a second.

"Now I _know_ Raph did this." Mikey clarified once he saw the weapons. Donnie nodded.

"Donnie do you know what this is? I think Raph was shot with it." The leader held a worried look as he handed the genius the dart. He took it and examined it.

"It's an elephant tranquilizer."

 **To be continued...**


	4. Dread

**DREAD**

She jolted up from her bed by her father. His horrid voice carrying through the intercom in her room.

" **Karai. Raphael is waking up."**

That's when her stomach dropped.

 _With Raph_

Raph groaned out in pain as he slowly became conscious. His arms stung like crazy and he felt overheated, but he still willed himself to push off the ground. As he did, the chains on his wrist were brought to his attention. They scraped across the floor, sounding like screeching chalk on a chalkboard. It made him cringe.

Regardless, he crawled to the wall closest to him and leaned against it.

"Dammit," He breathed out heavily, wondering where his brothers were. "You guys better get here soon."

He jumped slightly when the metal door made a loud click, then scowled at himself. "Real soon."

It opened and Karai walked in with 4 Kraang droids behind her. Raph shakily stood, mustering a low growl.

"You're coming with me." She stated, her tone oddly quiet and empty. It caught the red banded turtle off guard a little but he still gave her an angry look.

"Like hell I am."

She looked at him with a sad expression, then gestured to the kraang bots, who chose that moment to show off there electrified guns. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

He glared at her, then the droids. For a long moment the room was dead silent, then Raph looked to the floor and grunted. "Fuck you."

Karai took that as the go ahead, and two of the Kraang droids walked up and each clutched one of his arms harshly. Then one of them pressed a button on its forearm.

The chains almost instantly released his wrists, and the turtle felt relief flood through him once they were off.

The Kraang droids walked him up to the kunoichi, who began staring at his arms, which were covered in dry blood, scabs, and nasty looking burns. Raph narrowed his eyes.

"See somethin' ya like princess?" He spit out in sarcastic anger.

Karai looked him dead in the eyes, and said in an extremely serious voice. "No."

He raised an eyebrow, about to say something else but was harshly shoved forward by the droids.

Karai turned around and they went out the door.

The second he stepped outside his cell, was the instant he began inhaling the cool air like water. It felt so good to be out of the burning heat, but he knew the luxury wouldn't last long when he got sight of the entrance to the throne room.

Once in front of the door, Karai stopped and turned around.

"Raphael. I-" She stopped, then glanced at the door. "Never mind.."

Her hesitation confused him, but she opened the door before he could think much of it.

As they walked in Karai's change in demeanor was the first thing he noticed. It went from normal, to completely unemotional.

The second thing he noticed Shredder, who was perched high on his throne, eyes gleaming.

"Father." Karai kneeled down respectively. The droids then tightened their grip on his shoulders and attempted to make him kneel as well.

 _No. way. in._ _ **hell**_ _._ He thought, gritting his teeth as he resisted.

Sadly though, his resistance only lasted a minute before one of them kicked his knees in, forcing him to kneel. But even then, he narrowed his eyes and looked straight up at the Shredder. His eyes masking everything he hated about the metal bucket.

Karai stood up once the Shredder waved his hand, like it was some special signal. The droids let up when Karai stood. Raph made no haste to stand up at his full height.

"Xever." His voice echoed in the large room. "Your little session can now begin."

Raph chuckled slightly despite his situation. "Fishface? What's that 'piece of sushi' gonna do? Magically turn back into a man and insult me to death with 'turtle soup' puns?"

"On the contrary Raphael," Xever walked out from behind the throne with metal legs, Baxter Stockman following at a distance. "Baxten Stickmess has made some adjustments, so I'll be doing _much_ more than telling 'turtle soup' puns."

Raph just glowered, noticing Karai straighten.

"Isn't that _just_ _**great?**_ "

 **Leave a reveiw you awesome people! I love reading what you have to say!**


End file.
